O rio da lua
by gsilvah
Summary: Hermione em ao encontrar um estranho livro antigo na biblioteca não imaginou que havia encontrado uma saída para evitar a guerra que estava por vir, não podia se dar ao luxo de errar diante do grande e imponente Lord Voldemort quanto aluno de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, encararia o inimigo de frente quando ele ainda seria Tom Riddle.
1. Flor de Lótus

Hermione contemplava a imensidão da Floresta Proibida no mais absoluto silêncio, a noite fria de inverno com a lua cheia em seu ponto mais alto, arfava na torre de astronomia sem saber o que fazer, pois ver Lila e Rony a todo momentos juntos nos corredores, nas salas, fora de Hogwarts, basicamente em todo lugar da escola, estava ficando difícil evita-los, pois a presença de ambos sempre sorrindo, se abraçando e beijando, isso estava a machucando por faze-la sentir um misto de sentimentos muito grande, ao mesmo tempo ficava feliz pelo ruivo está feliz, com raiva dele por não nota-la, um tanto de inveja de Lila por ter o Wesley, tristeza por estar bem no meio de uma tempestade de sentimentos, egoísta por desejar o amigo e uma tola por se importar com tudo isso.

A Grifana respirou fundo, pois com a aproximação a guerra manter o foco era fundamental, afinal ela ajudaria Harry em sua empreitada de caçar e destruir o Lorde das Trevas. O trio de ouro precisavam encontrar as horror, destruí-las e matar Voldemort. Nunca temeu perder sua vida, afinal a coragem era a maior característica da sua casa, mas quando pensava no que aconteceria com todos os seus amigos e pessoas queridas um frio tomou conta de si, eles certamente seriam torturados e depois assassinatos, não havia espaço para erro para essa jornada, pois se Harry era o eleito da profecia ela o ajudaria se soubesse o maior número possível de feitiços.

Assim, a jovem tomou coragem pegou seus materiais e desceu rumo a biblioteca, afinal uma as vantagens de ser monitora era sua facilidade em circular pelo castelo. O lugar lhe transmitia paz e ajudava em seus momentos de maior dúvida, foi assim quando queria descobrir quem era Nicolas Flamel, o brasílico na Câmara Secreta, a condição de Lupin e outras problemáticas que tinha encontrado pelo caminho.

Ao procurar um livro sobre feitiços defensivos percebeu um exemplar estava fora do lugar, isso claramente tinha sido algo recente, afinal até a dois dias atrás ele não estava ali, ao puxa-lo para devolve-lo para sua respectiva prateleira, apesar de não ser a bibliotecária se sentia no dever de manter o espaço o mais bem organizado possível, assim que o pegou uma sentiu ema eletricidade, quase como se o objeto estivesse vivo em suas mãos, pode perceber que era um livro já desgastado e meio amarelado, sua respiração estava lenta, estava apreensiva pelo conteúdo, afinal o exemplar não possuía um título, assim que o abriu a surpresa lhe tomou, logo na primeira página que antecedia qualquer informação sobre o autor e a obra o nome de Tom Riddle encontrava- se escrita na parte de baixo da obra, mas antes que pudesse contemplar o conteúdo uma voz ranhosa a tirou do transe em que estava, ela conhecia muito bem:

\- Senhorita Granger? A biblioteca já teve seu horário de funcionamento encerrado, não percebeu ou sua insistência em saber de tudo não a faz prestar atenção no relógio? Mesmo sendo monitora você tem regras a cumprir. (Disse ele em um tom claramente mau humorado)

De todos os professores, monitores e até fantasmas que tinham na escola aparentemente quem sempre cruzava seu caminho era o temido diretor da Sonserina:

\- Desculpe professor Snape, eu perdi o horário.

Rapidamente a morena guardou seus materiais e com eles o livro, pedindo mentalmente para que Severo não tivesse notado que estava levando o estranho exemplar consigo. Um tanto nervosa passou por seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se ele soubesse sobre o livro ela com certeza estaria encrencada, assim que se virou achou ter ouvido Snape ter falado com alguém, mas não deu atenção a isso. Esquecendo da ronda que devia fazer no fim do jantar virou rumo ao salão comunal de sua casa correndo, não sentia cansaço e nem fome, apenas um enorme desejo por ler cada página e quem sabe uma forma de enfrentar quem não deve ser nomeado.

Ao chegar no salão comunal, Hermione encontrava-se descabelada, ofegante, suada e curiosa, não contaria nada para os amigos, afinal não queria dar falsas esperanças aos seus amigos, descobrir esse livro poderia acabar com toda a aflição, evitar mortes e principalmente destruir Você-Sabe-Quem. Aconchegou-se próximo a lareira e com cuido abriu o exemplar, virou a página e contemplou o título "O tempo e suas variantes: a melhor forma de visitar o passado e mudar o futuro", a morena havia prendido a respiração e só deu falta disso quando a necessidade por oxigênio tornou-se latente, ela já havia viajado no tempo, mas por poucas horas e ter salvado ao menos algumas vidas, voltar anos poderia ter graves consequências, mas poderia evitar tantas tragédias, a garota suspirou e debruçou-se sobre livro, conseguiria parar todo o horror que estava por vir e salvaria todas as pessoas que amava.

Snape tinha um trabalho a fazer, trabalhar com o Lorde as Trevas era algo perigoso e instável, dependendo do seu humor ele poderia matar dezenas de trouxas em uma única noite, mas também coisas estranhas que apenas servos de confiança cumpriam, uma delas foi dada a Severo.

Flashback on

Semanas antes

Mais uma reunião intragável estava ocorrendo na grande e fria mansão os Riddle, o grande relógio e madeira com um pendulo dourado marcava o início da madrugada, na grande sala mal iluminada estavam no mínimo uma dúzia de comensais da morte sentados em volta de uma enorme mesa quarada com o anfitrião trajando seu costumeiro traje negro de rosto ofídico na ponta e ao lado uma longa serpente, Nagine.

O Lorde das Trevas estava apreensivo, algo que não era justificável pois a cada dia mais bruxos optavam por segui-lo, animais mágicos e mestiços juravam lealdade a sua figura, até mesmo tinha convencido pessoas a serem olhos e ouvidos dentro de Hogwarts, mas ele se demonstra quase que ansioso, poucos seguidores notaram mais seu mestre segurava uma pequena corrente de prata, Snape por estar ao lado de Voldemort conseguiu enxergar por um momento o que aparentemente estava preso na medalha e nela estava entalhada de uma pequena flor de lótus.

Severo não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois com a reunião finalizada ele foi convidado a participar de um encontro rápido com o Lorde e poucos indivíduos em uma espécie de sala reservada, era mais aconchegante que os cômodos que havia conhecido. Uma espécie de biblioteca havia sido montada nas paredes e uma enorme janela que dava de frente para os jardins da mansão, seria uma bela visão em outro momento, mas naquele uma névoa sombria e túmulos permeavam o lugar, nela poia ser visto títulos bruxos e trouxas para sua surpresa, na frente da janela havia uma poltrona marrom nova com uma pequena mesinha e um abajur em cima, tudo parecia pronto para a chegada de alguém, mas o som da voz e Voldemort o tirou de seus pensamentos:

O Lord olhava para a grande janela, parecia perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos:

\- Meus amigos agradeço pelo trabalho que estão desempenhando, todos serão bem recompensado. Porém, nesse momento faço algumas ressalvas que devem ser passadas aos subordinados de forma enfática. Caso encontrem Harry Potter ele deve ser trazido a mim imediatamente ninguém tem permissão para mata-lo (nesse instante ele encarava Belatrix) e o mais importante caso cruzem com Hermione Granger ela não deve ser tocada e nem machucada, caso isso ocorra eu matarei pessoalmente seu agressor, entenderam?

\- Sim, milorde.

\- Podem ir, exceto você Severo. (Todos fizeram uma leve reverência e saíram da sala)

A menção de seu nome promoveu calafrios em sua espinha: - Sim, mi lorde em que posso ajudá-lo?

O lorde retira de um livro antigo de um canto da biblioteca e o encara: - Daqui a alguns dias você deverá colocar esse livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts e garantir que a senhorita Granger o encontre, assim que ela o fizer me contate imediatamente, Nagini ira com você para assegurar que essa pequena tarefa seja cumprida, estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, milorde. Se me permite posso perguntar o porquê do interesse na garota.

Nesse momento Voldemort tira de seu bolso o pequeno colar que segurava anteriormente o encarou por alguns instantes e um clima mais intenso estava se formando naquele lugar, era palpável o sentimento de solidão da pequena sala: - Sei que ela será fundamental na batalha final, não posso deixa-la interferir, agora vá e cumpra sua missão

\- Sim, milorde.

Flashback of

Ao ver Hermione saindo de forma apressada, Snape sente uma presença se aproximar de si: - Avise ao mestre que a senhorita Granger acaba e receptar o livro.


	2. O Eclipse

Hermione Granger

Hermione já havia encontrado o bendito livro a pelo menos uma semana e o fato de não estarem em aula por conta das festas de fim de ano facilitou sua vida, pois já tinha conseguido ler todo seu conteúdo pelo menos três vezes. Estava sozinha em seu quarto compartilhado da Grifinória, sua cama ficava de frente a uma janela com antigas cortinas vermelhas olhando fixamente o início da noite se aproximava, todas sabiam que gostava de olhar para o horizonte para conseguir pensar melhor sobre seus problemas.

Afinal, ela sabia que poderia executar o feitiço, já tinha conseguido todos os itens na sala de poções, mas quase fora descoberta por Snape por pouco, se o diretor da Sonserina a pegasse roubando itens de seu lote especial provavelmente estaria em casa por ter sido expulsa da escola, ainda bem que ele desistira de abrir a porta do local quando estava a pegar o último item da pequena lista para realizar o feitiço, um ramo de ayahuasca.

Granger sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca, tinha se afastado de todos nesse fim de ano, afinal estava tomando coragem para deixá-los, principalmente, Harry. Apesar de Potter, Rony e ela serem amigos inseparáveis, no fim das era seu amigo moreno que sempre estava sozinho. E isso a deixava triste, deixa-lo só a momentos antes de uma guerra eminente parecia errado e provavelmente iria magoa-lo, mas sua viagem era necessária pois se obtivesse êxito no fim das contas muitas tragédias seriam evitadas e todos seriam mais felizes, mesmo que para isso a jovem grifana fizesse o derradeiro sacrifício.

Assim, com um intenso suspiro deu início aos preparativos finais para sua viagem de volta ao passado, inicia Nando talvez a tarefa mais árdua até ali, a de escrever algumas cartas para pessoas que considera especiais, dentre elas para seus pais, Harry, Rony e Gina caso não voltasse com vida dessa nova jornada que batia a sua porta. Procurava deixar explícito o amor que sentia por todos, por conta desse sentimento optou por correr esse risco e finalmente uma Dumbledore explicando toda a situação, seus motivos, as ações planejadas envolvendo Lord Voldemort e que se não voltasse no prazo de um ano poderia entregar os papéis aos seus amigos e família.

Assim, a jovem bruxa teria tempo suficiente para mudar o futuro evitando tantas percas, mas essa ideia não extinguiu a dor que sentia por estar se despedindo das pessoas importantes de sua vida, a tristeza pela possibilidade de nunca mais poder vê-los e mais solidão por estar partindo sozinha.

Havia pesquisado tudo, afinal ter uma vivência significativa no mundo trouxa a fazia ver situações de forma diferente comparados aos que viviam desde seu nascimento com magia, assim cuidou das roupas que utilizaria, formas de falar, disciplinas ministradas em Hogwarts, professores e do diretor da época, além de detalhes sobre a datas, a vida e a passagem de Voldemort enquanto aluno da escola, registrando tudo em um caderno de capa preta presa por um elástico da mesma cor.

Assim, que ela pegou esse caderno um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, se alguém encontrasse aquele objeto todo o futuro seria comprometido, dessa forma lançou um feitio de proteção sobre o objeto para que ele abrisse mediante ao seu toque, além de esconde-lo em um compartimento secreto em seu malão.

Com isso, pegou diversos jornas narrando sobre os tempos sombrios que estava vivendo e um livro sobre história da magia atual, os escondendo dentro de sua bagagem, seria a forma de provar ao professor Dumbledore que não era uma mentirosa, além de assegura que ele a ajudasse a se infiltrar na escola para que ninguém suspeitasse de seu disfarce. Por fim, a grifana escondeu suas coisas na torre de astronomia, indo logo depois foi ao corujal para entregar um pacote de cartas a uma coruja, prontamente o pequeno animal foi rumo ao escritório do diretor, ela havia pensado sobre bem sobre isso e tinha escolhido uma data em que ele estivesse fora da escola pelo menos por algumas horas.

Como um fugitivo de Azkaban se espreitou sobre as passagens secretas que conhecia, não queria ver seus amigos, isso poderia fazer com que ela desistisse no último minuto. Porém, a jovem bruxa não havia percebido uma sobra negra a seguindo de longe velando seus paços.

Estava ofegante quando chegou a torre de astronomia, deveria preparar todos os itens e posiciona-los quando o sol estivesse emitindo seu último raio, com isso trocou suas roupas formais por vestimentas a época. Assim que o fizera desenhou um grande sol com raios ondulados no chão da torre e dentro dele uma lua minguante, era um símbolo simples e carregado de significado para quem mexia com os rios do tempo.

Afinal, a grande estrela que traz a luz e o calor sobre a terra simbolizava o novo, a luz, o nascimento, ele podia gerar e a salvar vidas, mas ao mesmo tempo simbolizava o início e termino de uma fase seja ela triste ou não. Nesse momento, a lua se fazia-se presente, pois a vida e a morte andavam juntas, afinal o símbolo lunar carregava justamente isso em seu significado mais amplo, o fim da vida, o que não necessariamente era algo ruim. Dessa forma, um não existia sem o outro, assim ao contemplar aquele símbolo Hermione entendeu que seu autor estava deixando uma mensagem e ela sorriu tristemente entendendo, afinal escolher interromper um ciclo do tempo podia ajudar a salva uma vida independente de quem seja, bom ou mal alguém sempre pagava pela escolha de um viajante o tempo, consequentemente a destruição de algo ou e de alguém era inevitável.

Dessa forma, a jovem bruxa caminhou devagar para o meio do círculo, posicionando a si e suas coisas no ponto central do símbolo, sua varinha já se encontrava erguida à espera do último raio solar e consequentemente do seu calor, não havia espaço para erros e ao vê-lo iniciou o encantamento.

Solem et Lunam

Vitam et mortem

Levis est iter diei unius temporis

Et eorum qui mortuus est et vixit,

Ut reverterentur ad mortem[1]

Em um primeiro momento a grifana não sentiu nada, mas sua percepção fora mudada quando sentiu um gélido vento lhe abater e um brilho branco surgirem do chão, com isso tudo foi ficando escuro, estava perdendo a consciência e como uma forma de se despedir dignamente direcionando seu último pensamento aos seus pais e como os amava.

Tom Riddle

Setembro de 1944

A noite havia começado estranha para o futuro Lorde das Trevas, apesar do verão ainda reinar estava um frio de estalar os dentes e as estrelas haviam desaparecido do céu, em compensação a lua brilhava mais do que nunca, como se estivesse preparando a chegada de alguém importante. Ele sentia algo estranho no ar uma espécie de uma magia poderosa circundando o lugar, ao que parece apenas ele estava sentindo aquilo, pelo que percebeu desde que fragmentou sua alma conseguia sentir com mais intensidade do poder que circulava na escola, até mesmo sua forma mais pura como as da natureza, mas escolheu ignorar essa sensação pelo menos por hora, procuraria a fonte daquilo, afinal algo em sua mente lhe avisava que a curiosidade logo seria sanada.

Assim, Tom voltou-se para as várias estratégias em atingir os alunos trouxas da escola, não podia evitar de pensar isso quando todos passavam e o cumprimentavam como se fossem iguais, principalmente as meninas por conta da bela aparência que puxara de seu pai, alto, de pele branca como porcelana, cabelos pretos como a escuridão, com traços finos e olhos igualmente negros que dissimulavam como ninguém o ódio que sentia por quem não tinha puro sangue, seu corpo atlético deixava claro sua boa genética, uma vez que esportes não detinham seu interesse.

\- Oi Tom!

Uma aluna do sexto ano que nem lembrava o nome lhe dirigiu a palavra, eles haviam tido um rápido envolvimento carnal, nada que se não fosse mera satisfação de suas necessidades não teria acontecido. Como um verdadeiro manipulador que era apenas a cumprimentou com a cabeça seguindo rumo ao seu salão comunal irritado com a ousadia da garota, afinal ele havia deixado claro o que queria.

Voltando para seu pensamento anterior sorriu de forma discreta seu primeiro grande ato seria expurgar esse lugar da presença de pessoas que não mereciam usar magia, eles eram impuros, por conta dessa condição contaminavam tudo aquilo que tocavam. Assim, Tom acreditava que eles eram uma praga que com o passar do tempo se alastrava cada vez mais pelo mundo magico, mas o pior era saber muitos bruxos já nem pareciam se incomodar com a promiscuidade sanguínea, malditos traidores de sangue pensou o jovem Riddle. Mas antes que pudesse continuar com a sua reflexão uma voz familiar havia o tirado de seus devaneios.

\- Tom? Tom? Me espere por favor!

O jovem Riddle apenas bufou, como odiava quando o chamavam por esse nome trouxa que a tola da sua mãe no auge de sua insanidade lhe colocou, mas como era seu último ano escolar em Hogwarts e precisava mais do que nunca manter sua aparência de rapaz prestativo: - Diga Malfoy, vou avisando que não estou querendo ouvir suas histórias ridículas de como se divertiu nas férias!

O jovem loiro apenas sorriu, ambos tinham noção da fama de mulherengo do jovem Malfoy, com certeza seu nome e sua aparência contribuíam significativamente para isso, pois ele era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Tom, com cabelos beirando o dourado e de olhos de um azul intenso, ele apenas gargalhou para o que acabara de ouvir:

\- Não é nada disso, o professor Dumbledore pediu para checarmos a torre de astronomia, parece que alguns fantasmas vieram alertar sobre um suposto brilho estranho emanando de lá e nosso amado mestre pediu para que fossemos verificar.

Tom revirou os olhos, aquele velho sabia mesmo irrita-lo, afinal depois que Murta havia morrido ele estava ainda mais no seu pé, isso limitava consideravelmente suas ações contra os nascidos trouxa, com isso procurava agir com uma cautela quase que redobrada e com atitudes muito bem planejadas. Assim, Tom virou-se seguindo o rumo ao local indicado, pensou ser algum idiota pregando alguma peça, seu sorriso tornou-se maior pois ele poderia punir alguém logo no primeiro dia de aula, Malfoy foi o seguindo de perto lhe dando cobertura. Ele era seu fiel escudeiro, sempre lhe dando cobertura e havia sido o primeiro a aceitar sua proposta de limpar a escola dos sangues ruins, além de ser seu único amigo na escola.

Ao chegarem no local sentiram a forte magia que circundava o lugar, logo ergueram as varinhas pois sendo brincadeira ou não alguém estava mexendo com algo antigo e poderoso, com cuidado subiram as escadas, o ar pesava nos pulmões de ambos, ao chegarem no topo não acreditavam no que estavam vendo, uma garota aparentemente da idade deles caída no chão, de braços abertos e com os longos cabelos cacheados e rebeldes por cima do seu rosto.

Com a quietude de Tom, Malfoy seguiu em frente sendo parado apenas por um puxão de seu mestre, com um tom de voz mais sério Riddle o adverte:

\- Abraxas não se aproxime, não sabemos que ela é e o porquê dessa magia antiga lhe cerca, vá chamar um professor Dumbledore para que ele mesmo venha verificar.

O olhar do loiro era de surpresa, afinal seu mestre sempre havia resolvido tudo sozinho, mas nada o impediu de cumpri a ordem lhe dada.

Ao ver que Malfoy tinha saído, com cautela Tom se aproximou da jovem desacordada, foi quando reparou no malão e em suas vestes, assim tendo certeza que era uma aluna. Ao agachar e tirar aqueles cabelos rebeldes do rosto da desconhecida um sentimento de surpresa se apossou de si, ela havia encontrado a garota mais linda de sua vida deitada no chão, mas antes que pudesse procurar mais informações sobre a desconhecida ouviu vozes se aproximando. Com toda certeza descobriria quem era aquela moça e o poder que detinha para manipular uma magia tão antiga e perigosa como o das Horcruxs, afinal era com isso que ele havia sonhado desde sempre e que alimentava sua busca por conhecimento, sua ânsia por poder.


End file.
